Trzy zyczenia
by Syl Sylver
Summary: Mały dramacik


**Aurora **- nimfa leśna

Siostry: **Zofia, Laura i Wanda**

**Elżbieta** - matka sióstr

**Duch Lasu** - kapryśna zjawa, obdarzona nadprzyrodzoną mocą, znająca człowiecze uczynki, zamysły oraz przyszłość. Lubi bawić się losem ludzi i igrać z ich uczuciami.

**Olaf** - ubogi wędrowiec

**Król Edgar **- wdowiec, ojciec książąt Cypriana i Eryka, władca królestwa

**Książe Cyprian **- starszy syn króla Edgara, brat Eryka, następca tronu królestwa

**Książe Eryk **- młodszy syn króla Edgara, brat Cypriana, władca księstwa sąsiedniego królestwu

**Marszałek Dworu** doradca księcia Eryka

**Posłaniec**

**Służący**

**Akt I**

_Noc Świętojańska.Chatka usytułowana w dolinie, na polanie w głębi lasu. Powoli zapada zmrok. _

**Scena I**

_Nimfa Aurora siedzi na drzewie, niepostrzeżenie obserwując stojące przed domem Elżbietę i jej trzy córki._

**Aurora:**

_w zamyśleniu, do siebie_

Gdzie bór niedostępny przeżedza się z deczka,

Polanka urocza, a na niej chateczka.

Tam skarby swe największe las przed ludźmi chowa.

W tymże domeczku z córkami mieszka wdowa.

Jest ona coraz starsza i bardziej niedołężna.

Postanowiła, że córki znaleźć muszą męża.

Wszystkie one piękne i warte uwagi,

Lecz zapuszczać się w te odmęty, młodzieńcy nie mają odwagi.

Że noc świętojańska magiczna, powiadają.

Tak więc się siostry do lasu wybierają.

**Elżbieta:**

_Daje każdej z córek po zapalonym kaganku._

Weźcie z sobą światło, co mroki nocy rozprasza,

A od swej matki - Słońca, uśmiechów się doprasza.

Gdy ciemno, jasne Słońce ludziom swe dzieci zsyła,

By nawet noc najstraszniejsza dobra się stała i miła.

Idźcie śmiało do lasu, co jest przyjazny każdemu.

Woła on wszystkich do siebie, by przyszli pokłonić się jemu.

Dzisiaj, w Noc Świętojańską nad wszystkimi pannami,

Czuwa odwieczny Duch Lasu, on idzie między wami.

Tylko w tę jedną noc w roku w knieji skarb jest prawdziwy.

Ten co go znajdzie szczęścia, bogactwa będzie godziwy.

**Aurora**

_do siebie_

Pierwsza Wanda kroczy - ruda i czarnooka,

Dumnie unosi swą głowę, na wszystko patrzy z wysoka.

Do złota jej twarz się śmieje - suknie, klejnoty, komnaty...

Mąż jej nie musi być piękny. Wystarczy, że będzie bogaty.

Potem z oczami jasnymi co w nich ogień tańczy radosny,

Idzie Laura najmłodsza, z włosami jak drewno sosny.

Czeka ona na tego, co ją prawdziwie pokocha,

A gdy jej przy nim nie będzie nieraz z tęsknoty zaszlocha.

Na końcu, jak zawsze uważna, dwa razy nad wszystkim myśląca,

Stąpa Zofia z włosami jak heban, na niebie wypatrując miesiąca.

W jej głowie nauki i księgi, nie myśli o mężu wcale.

Miłości jeszcze nie szuka. Nie interesują ją bale.

Ciekawa jestem niezmiernie, co się im dzisiaj przydarzy.

By zdobyć kwiat paproci, tak wielu niezmiennie marzy...

**Scena II**

_Trzy siostry w lesie na bagnach_

**Wanda**

_zdenerwowana i przestraszona_

Wiedziałam, że tak się stanie! Wiedziałam! Po prostu wiedziałam!

I wcale do tego lasu po zmroku iść nie chciałam!

Wszystko mi jedno co znajdę: paprocie, czy inne kwiaty!

Natychmiast chcę wracać do domu! Chcę wracać do naszej chaty!

**Zofia**

_spokojnie i cierpliwie_

Po pierwsze, droga siostro, chciałabym ci przypomnieć,

Żeś pierwsza biegła do lasu. Chyba raczyłaś zapomnieć?

Kolejną ważną jest rzeczą, że jeśli wracać mamy,

Musimy najpierw wiedzieć jak iść do naszej polany.

**Laura**

_ocierając zapłakane oczy_

Ja nie wiem, a bardzo bym chciała. Okropnie się tutaj boję.

Te bagna są niebezpieczne. Ciągle zerkam, gdzie stoję.

**Zofia**

O wielki Duchu Lasu, co kroczysz między nami!

Posłuchaj naszych głosów, do ciebie dziś wołamy!

Pokaż nam drogę do domu, bo wiemy, że wielka twa moc!

Ty jeden możesz nam pomóc i uratować nasz los!

**Scena III**

_Pojawia się przyzwany przez Zofię Duch Lasu_

**Duch Lasu**

Co słyszę? Ktoś mnie wzywa? Czegóż chcecie ludzie?

Czy ja was każdej nocy ze snu ciężkiego budzę?

Nie mogę chwili odpocząć, bo zaraz człowiek jakiś

Mojego wzywa imienia. Do domu nie może trafić!

_Siostry wpatrują się w zjawę z niedowierzaniem i przestrachem. Po krótkim czasie Zofia odważa się przemówić. _

**Zofia**

Wybacz nam, o duchu, że spokój twój zakłócamy.

Powód jest tylko jeden - chcemy wrócić do mamy.

Wysłała nas do lasu, by szukać szczęścia naszego.

Chciała by z nas każda znalazła ukochanego.

**Duch Lasu**

_ironicznie_

W lesie? Ciekawy to sposób szukania!

Mężem ma być mchu kępa? A może wysoka kania?

**Zofia **

Proszę, nie dworuj z nas duchu. Ty wiesz, co tutaj robimy.

Bądź tak wspaniałomyślny: pomóż dojść do doliny.

**Duch Lasu**

Chcesz wracać do domu bez kwiatu? Co matka powie na to?

A gdyby był jeszcze wśród żywych, co powiedziałby tato?

Skoro się już zjawiłem, może żal w szczęście przemienię,

Jeśli każdej z was spełnię jedno najskrytsze marzenie?

**Wanda i Laura**

_razem_

O tak!

**Wanda**

Może choć jedna rzecz, dnia tego feralnego

Okaże się całkiem dobra i niepodobna do złego.

**Laura**

Prosimy, Duchu Lasu!

_Duch Lasu przyzwalająco kiwa głową_

**Laura**

Spełnij wpierw moje życzenie!

Zaręczam, że to o co proszę, to moje najskrytsze marzenie.

Od dawna zauważyłam, że sama jestem na świecie

Co prawda, mam matkę i siostry, ale...

_patrzy znacząco na Wandę i Zofię_

No... same wiecie.

Bardzo cię proszę duchu, daj mi chłopca takiego,

Co do śmierci kochał mnie będzie i zawsze bronił od złego.

Co będzie mi kwiaty przynosił i zawsze o mnie rozmyślał.

Co będzie za mną tęsknił i o mnie wiersze wymyślał.

**Duch Lasu**

Taka jest twoja wola i wola twoja się spełni.

Czemu Zofio uważnie przypatrujesz się pełni?

Co dni dwadzieści siedem na niebie ją możesz oglądać,

A spełnienia swego marzenia tylko raz jeden żądać.

Wiem dobrze, a wiem wiele, że z mądrości słyniesz.

Z jakim więc dzisiaj życzeniem z głębi umysłu wychyniesz?

Zgaduję, że to czego pragniesz, czego chciałabyś dziecię,

To nic innego niż tylko: być najmądrzejszą na świecie?

**Zofia**

Co chciałabym to jedno. O co proszę - drugie.

Masz rację - mądrością swoją od zawsze się chlubię.

Tak więc i tym razem, zdam się na jej podpowiedzi

I nie poproszę o to, co w mojej głowie siedzi.

Życzenie moje niewielkie i może śmieszne zda się

Chcę tylko bym o poranku znalazła się w naszej chacie.

_Wanda chichocze cicho_

**Duch Lasu**

Nie drwij z siostry Wando. Każda z was ma życzenie.

Moim obowiązkiem jest tylko ich spełnienie.

Możesz być pewna Zofio, że jutrzejszym rankiem

Matka wdowa powita cię w chacie bardzo smacznym śniadankiem.

Ostatnie już życzenie do ciebie Wando należy,

Niech mi je więc twój piękny, cienki głosik powierzy.

**Wanda**

Chcę być bardzo bogata! Mieć zamki z mnóstwem sali!

Chcę, aby mi się wszyscy z daleka już kłaniali.

Chcę mieć piękne stroje, chcę piękne ogrody...

Chcę także, żeby rycerze o mnie toczyli zawody!

**Duch Lasu**

I twemu życzeniu Wando, uczynię szybko za dość.

Cieszy mnie to spotkanie, bo lubię odczuwać radość.

A teraz drogie dziewczęta ruszajcie prosto przed siebie.

Kierując się w tę stronę, gdzie jasna gwiazda na niebie.

**Laura**

Dziękujemy ci duchu!

**Wanda**

Że spełnisz nasze życzenia!

**Zofia**

Jeszcze raz dziękujemy i... może do zobaczenia!

_odchodzą_

**Duch Lasu**

_z udanym zakłopotaniem_

Och, kiedy spełniam życzenia, to często tak się dzieje,

Że krótko ludzie się cieszą, ja za to długo się śmieję!

Istotnie mądra jest Zofia, a siostry jej takie naiwne...

Czasami marzeń spełnienie szczęściu być może przeciwne.

**Akt II**

**Scena I**

_dziewczęta wędrują dalej przez las, Laura idzie podskakując i nucąc jakąś piosenknę_

**Wanda**

_zaniepokojona_

Nie wiem jak wy moje drogie, czujecie się w tej dziczy,

Ale jedno wam mogę powiedzieć: ja jakoś nie czuję różnicy.

Nie czuję się wcale bogatsza, ani nawet sławniejsza...

**Zofia**

_ironicznie_

Ja tylko zauważyłam, że Laura jest nieco dziwniejsza

**Wanda**

Że dziwna żadna nowina. Podobna do babci Marty

Coś mi się tylko wydaje, że duch sobie zrobił żarty!

**Zofia**

Bądź bardziej cierpliwa. Nie marzysz Wando chyba,

Że nagle deszcz złota spada i rycerz po ciebie przybywa?

**Laura**

_przystaje_

Spójrzcie! Ja nie wiem... Siostry, czy też to widzicie?

Tam chyba ktoś leży pod dębem? Tam, gdzie leśne poszycie.

**Zofia**

Istotnie. Chłopak jakiś...

**Wanda**

_prycha_

Phi! "Chłopak" wędrowiec biedny.

**Zofia**

Skąd on się wziął w środku lasu?

**Wanda**

A skąd biorą się takie przybłędy?

Złodziej albo wygnaniec...

**Laura**

Jest ranny! Dobry Boże...

Nie martw się biedny chłopcze, zaraz ktoś ci pomoże.

_przypada do chłopaka_

**Scena II**

_Nimfa Aurora siedzi niezauważona na drzewie i przypatruje się siostrom pochylonym nad wędrowcem_

**Nimfa Aurora**

Wędrowiec Olaf pod dębem nieprzytomny leży.

Ucieczką chciał uniknąć brodatych zbójców grabieży.

Dobytek swój zatrzymał, chociaż niewiele ma tego,

Za to ręka na wylot przeszyta strzałą jednego.

Dobrze,że w leśnej głuszy spotkały go trzy dziewczęta.

Laura z pomocą śpieszy, o prośbie swojej pamięta.

A skoro wielki Duch Lasu spełnić ma czyjeś marzenie,

Ten ktoś może być pewny, że sprawi przyrzecznie.

Olaf oczy otwiera. Pierwszą Laurę widzi.

Blondynka oczy spuszcza, rumieni się i wstydzi.

Co on tam do niej mówi, że ona tak się uśmiecha?

Acha! Teraz już słyszę! No to będzie uciecha!

**Scena III**

**Zofia**

_na stronie do Wandy_

Być może mi się zdaje i sprawia to księżyca pełnia,

Lecz wszystko wskazuje na to, że życzenie Laury się spełnia.

**Wanda**

_zadowolona_

Nareszcie dobre nowiny! Wnioskuję z tego wszakże,

Że skoro jej się spełnia i moje spełni się także!

**Zofia**

_do Olafa_

Olafie, czy zdołasz się podnieść? Musimy ruszać w drogę.

**Laura**

Jeśli masz jakieś problemy ja ci chętnie pomogę.

**Olaf**

Dziękuję, śliczna Lauro, kiedy patrzę na ciebie,

To mimo bólu czuję jakbym się znajdował w niebie.

_Wanda krzywi się ostentacyjnie_

**Olaf**

Mógłbym ja iść bez końca, rycerzy pokonać wielu,

gdybym miał tylko nadzieję, że ujrzę cię u celu.

_ruszają w dalszą drogę_

**Scena IV**

**Zofia**

_na stronie do Wandy_

Całkiem miły ten Olaf.

**Wanda**

Brzydki, głupi i biedny.

**Zofia**

Nie bądź zazdrosna, siostro.

**Wanda**

A jaki niewybredny!

Szalonym być trzeba w istocie, by takie komplementy

Mówić ograniczonej dziewczynie.

_mile zaskoczona, wskazuje ręką przed siebie_

Popatrz! Boże święty!

Zdaje mi się czy...

**Zofia**

Nie zdaje - Widać drogę.

**Wanda**

Wspaniale!!!

_Wanda biegnie radośnie przed siebie i pierwsza wychodzi z lasu_

**Akt III**

_Świta. W tym samym momencie drogą ciągnącą się wzdłóż lasu jedzie królewska karoca_

**Scena I**

_W karocy król Edgar i książe Cyprian toczą zawziętą dyskusję_

**Król**

Chociaż bardzo próbuję, zrozumieć cię nie mogę.

Tyś mym synem najstarszym - sprowadzasz na mnie trwogę.

Najwyższy czas już nadszedł bym ci królestwo przekazał.

Byś wreszcie włożył koronę i państwem godziwie władał.

Wiesz dobrze, że robię wszystko by tylko ci dogodzić,

Lecz ty na żadną żonę nie chcesz mi się zgodzić.

**Książe Cyprian**

A ty wiesz, drogi ojcze, bo ciągle ci to mówię,

Że nie znalzałem kobiety, którą z chęcią poślubię.

Wiem co mi teraz powiesz: że urządzałeś bale,

Księżniczki zapraszałeś, a ja ich nie chciałem wcale.

Proponowałeś mi mieszczki, a potem i cieśliczkę,

A ja zupełnie nie wiem jak mam wybrać księzniczkę.

**Król Edgar**

_zdenerwowany_

Skoro to taki problem, rozwiązać ci go pomogę!

_wychylając się przez okno woła do woźnicy_

Woźnico! Zwolnij tempo i bystro wpatruj się w drogę!

Gdy ujrzysz jakąś kobietę natychmiast się zatrzymaj.

Ona to właśnie zostanie żoną mojego syna!

**Scena II**

_Na drodze posród drzew stoją trzy siostry i Olaf, nadjeżdżająca z naprzeciwka_

_królewska karoca zatrzymuje się_

**Wanda**

Czy ja śnię?! Toż to karoca króla!

**Zofia**

_z ironią_

Skoro ty śnisz, ja śnię, że Olaf Laurę przytula.

_Woźnica zeskakuje z kozła i otwiera drzwi powozu, wysiadają król i książe_

**Scena III**

_Nimfa Aurora rozparta na pobliskiej brzozie przygląda się sytuacji_

**Nimfa Aurora**

No proszę! Coś takiego! Król wysiadł z karocy!

I książe! Ciekawe, że podróżował po nocy?

A zresztą... losy każdego Duch Lasu tak układa,

Żeby mógł potem oglądać jak toczy się jego zabawa.

Woźnica na Wandę wskazuje.

Ta wdzięczy się, prostuje...

Zabawni są bardzo ludzie.

Ech... wracam na moje odludzie.

Na trzy piękne córki, wdowa w domu czeka.

I że ich tak długo nie ma, okropnie przy tym narzeka.

Ciekawe czy uwierzy, gdy jej o duchu powiedzą.

Zaraz, zaraz... chwileczkę... Król, książe w karocy siedzą...

A z nimi Wanda...

Bogata i sławna być chciała?

No to będzie teraz miała!

**Akt IV**

_Kilka dni później polana w dolinie, w głębi lasu._

**Scena I**

_przed chatą siedzi zamyślona Zofia, Laura dyskretnie wygląda przez okno_

**Laura**

I co? Jest?

_Zofia rozgląda się dookoła_

**Zofia**

Nie ma.

**Laura**

Bogu Dzięki!

**Zofia**

_ironicznie_

Pewnie kwiatki zbiera.

**Laura**

Mam dosyć tej udręki!

Od rana do wieczora... Och Zofio, pomóż mi, proszę!

Pojęcia ty nawet nie masz, jak bardzo go nie znoszę!

**Zofia**

Pewnie nie bardziej niż ja... Spróbuj go zniechęcić.

Każ mu wodę nosić, albo ryby wędzić...

**Laura**

Wodę?! Ja mówię: pięć wiader, on ledwie dwa przyniósł

I gada, że mnie w sercu do bogini wyniósł.

A jak się rozwodzi! Jak nudzi bez ustanka!

Ględzenia tego durnia słucham już od ranka!

**Zofia**

Każ niech sobie pójdzie.

**Laura**

Kiedy każę! Wraca!

I twierdzi że beze mnie, na nic jego praca!

Że mnie okropnie kocha, żyć beze mnie nie może...

A jeśli będzie musiał to i przepłynie morze,

Żeby mnie ujrzeć. Mówi: "wszystko zrobię"

**Elżbieta**

_wychodzi zza domu_

Już ja tego gagatka prędko stąd wyskrobię!

Skąd żeście znalazły takiego człowieka!?

Jeśli on tu zostanie, mnie choroba czeka!

Chciałam żeby z was każda męża sobie znalazła,

Ale nie przewidziałam, że przywiedziecie błazna!

Słuchać go nie mogę!

**Laura**

I nie ty jedyna!

**Elżbieta**

Słyszysz!? Idzie!

**Zofia**

Balladę śpiewać zaczyna...

**Laura**

No to ja umykam. Powiedzcie, że poszłam do lasu.

**Wdowa Elżbieta**

Nie wytrzymam, on znowu narobi hałasu!

**Akt V**

_Komnata w zamku królewskim, Wanda w czarnej, żałobnej sukni. Przed nią na stoliku stoi taca z dwoma kielichami, winem i czarną buteleczką._

**Scena I**

**Wanda**

_bez cienia smutku_

Mój mąż nie żyje. Och, jaka szkoda!

Mówią, że go na łowach zła spotkała przygoda.

Ja zaś muszę przyznać, że jestem bardzo rada,

Bo bycie władczynią kraju niezmiernie mi odpowiada.

Jest jednak pewien problem, który musze rozwiązać,

Król Edgar okropnie się uparł i chce się ze mną związać!

Chce znowu żądzić królestwem, by tak jak on chce się działo,

A prawdą jest, że mi również, by to odpowiadało.

Plan zbrodni mam już gotowy: oto trucizny burtelka,

Aby kogoś uśmiercić wystarczy jedna kropelka.

Nie ma smaku, zapachu i król się nie pozna.

Niedługo zaczyna obiad, więc wyruszać można.

_Wlewa truciznę do kielicha króla i wino do obu naczyń, odstawia buteleczkę na stolik i wychodzi z komnaty._

**Akt VI**

_Następnego dnia. Sala tronowa w zamku księcia Eryka, książe na tronie, po jego prawej stronie marszałek dworu._

**Scena I**

**Książe Eryk**

_zamyślony i smutny_

Tak żal mi mojego brata... Bardzo go kochałem,

Chociaż nigdy tego okazać nie umiałem.

Cóż za ogromne nieszczęście. Cóż za przypadek smutny.

Fortuna bywa kapryśna, a Cypran zawsze był butny...

**Marszałek Dworu**

_podejrzliwie_

Jeśli by mnie ktoś pytał, to byłbym skłonny powiedzieć,

Że książe był świetny w łowach, na koniu też umiał siedzieć.

Nie chcę być źle zrozumiany, lecz coś mi się nie podoba:

Ta wieśniaczka - Wanda, ta niby "wielka królowa".

**Książe**

_oburzony_

Ależ drogi marszałku! Nie sugerujesz chyba,

Że brata mogłaby zabić żona nielitościwa.

Cóż by jej przyszło z tego? Na pewno nie władza,

Bo ojciec mój przecież żyje, a służba wciąż mu dogadza.

Bardzo dobrze się czuje, a skoro zabrakło brata,

To pewnie na tronie zasiądzie, znowu mój drogi tata.

**Scena II**

_Drzwi do sali tronowej otwierają się, wkracza posłaniec._

**Posłaniec**

Panie, wielki książe, przybywam ze smutną nowiną:

Twój ojciec wczoraj wieczorem po obiedzie zginął.

Nikt nie wie co się stało. Król w dzień czuł się dobrze.

Całe nasze królestwo opłakuje go szczodrze.

**Książe**

_zrywając się z tronu_

Mój ojciec?! O drogi Boże! Umarł?! Tak Nagle?! Dlaczego?!

**Marszałek**

Prawdę mówiąc, mój książe, to nie ma w tym nic dziwnego.

Wspomnij na moje słowa.

_do posłańca_

Mam pewne pytanie:

Czy mógłbyś nam powiedzieć w jakim królowa jest stanie?

**Posłaniec**

_zaskoczony pytaniem_

Królowa... Ma się dobrze.

**Marszałek**

Czy w żałobie chodzi?

**Posłaniec**

A jakże! I wachlarzem też czarnym się chłodzi.

**Marszałek**

Czy wesoła?

**Posłaniec**

Trudno mi wnioskować.

Dopiero co męża zdążyła pochować...

_nagle coś sobie przypomina_

Dzisiaj z samego rana bal zapowiedziała!

A potem zaproszenia wszędzie rozesłała...

**Książe**

Tyś rację miał marszałku! A ja nie wierzyłem...

Na ludzi o dobrych sercach za bardzo się napatrzyłem.

_podstępnie_

Królowa chce zgiełku? Chce balu, chce zabawy?

Przecież w ich urządzaniu, zupełnie nie ma wprawy.

Zaraz zbiorę wojsko i taką wyprawię zabawę,

Że do końca dni swoich zapamięta tę wrzawę!

**Akt VII**

_Przed domem trzech dziewcząt._

**Scena I**

_z lasu wybiega Olaf_

**Olaf**

Lauro!!!

**Laura**

O nie! On znowu tu!

**Olaf**

Lauro! Nie uwierzysz!

_zatrzymuje się przed nią_

Aż brak mi tchu!

**Elżbieta**

_sarkastycznie_

Co się znowu stało?

Odkryłeś, że deszcz jest piękny, bo w wiadro napadało?

**Olaf**

Ależ nie! Tym razem ważne wieści przynoszę!

Dlatego o chwilkę ciszy i wysłuchanie proszę!

Powiem o co chodzi, pożegnam się, odejdę.

Zajmie to tylko chwilę, zaraz z oczu wam zejdę.

**Zofia**

_wychodzi z chaty_

Czy ja dobrze słyszę? A może słuch mnie myli?

"Odejdę"? Czyś to powiedział? "Odejdę po chwili"?

**Olaf**

_smutny_

Niestety, niestety... Mnie też trudno uwierzyć,

Lecz ciągnie tu książe Eryk, by z naszym wojskiem się zmierzyć.

**Zofia**

Wojna?!

**Olaf**

To wszystko przez królową.

Zabiła księcia i króla, chciała władczynią być nową.

Pewnie nie myślała, a może nie wiedziała,

Że z bratem swego męża problem będzie miała.

Och, to straszne Lauro!

**Laura**

Raz jeden się z tobą zgadzam.

**Olaf**

Czy wyobrażasz sobie, że iść do wojska muszę?!

Jakie ja tam bez ciebie cierpiał będę katusze!

**Laura**

_ożywia się_

To znaczy...

**Olaf**

To znaczy, że jeśli zginę, zginę daleko od ciebie.

A jeśli Bóg pozwoli spotkamy się kiedyś w Niebie.

_Laura wyraźnie się cieszy_

Bedę za tobą tęsknił! I będę myślał o tobie!

Proszę, jeżeli umrę, choć dzień chodź po mnie w żałobie.

**Laura**

_wzdycha_

No dobrze...

**Olaf**

_pokrzepiony_

Zgadzasz się!

**Laura**

Cóż zrobić mogę.

Chodź, dam ci ubrania i jakieś jedzenie na drogę.

_Olaf i Laura wychodzą_

**Scena II**

_Elżbieta i Zofia_

**Elzbieta**

_z bólem_

Nie mogę wprost uwierzyć... Wanda ich zabiła?

Przecież z nami mieszkała, nigdy taka nie była...

**Zofia**

_smutno_

Niestety, droga mamo, bogactwo ludzi zmienia.

Niech diabli wezmą ducha i te jego życzenia!

Nie dały nic dobrego, a ile zła przyniosły!

**Elżbieta**

Zofio, bardzo proszę... Wybierz się do siostry.

Spróbuj z nią porozmawiać, jakoś jej doradzić.

Ty masz tyle pomysłów... może jej jakieś zdradzisz?

**Zofia**

Dobrze mówisz mamo! Ruszam tam bez zwłoki.

_spogląda w niebo_

Słońce jeszcze wysoko i białe dziś obłoki.

Nic Olafowi nie mów. Wolę wędrować sama,

Niż przez kilka dni z rzędu słuchać tego "pana".

**Akt VIII**

_Zofia wędruje przez las. _

**Scena I**

_Nagle widzi przed sobą powiększającą się poświatę._

**Zofia**

_zdziwiona_

Cóż to?

_przypatruje się_

O! Poznaję! Duch Lasu!

**Duch Lasu**

We własnej osobie!

_zadowolony z siebie_

Ależ narobiłem ambarasu!

**Zofia**

_odważnie_

Nie ma się z czego cieszyć. Lepiej zejdź z mojej drogi.

Śpieszę właśnie do Wandy.

_Duch nie rusza się z miejsca, wciąż zastępując Zofii drogę._

Nie wzbudzasz we mnie trwogi.

Raczej pogardę... Jak możesz nikczemniku,

Na duszy ludzkiej uczuciach, grywać jak na fleciku!?

Spełniłeś nasze życzenia, mocą swoją zdradliwą,

Czyniąc z nas tym samym, każdą nieszczęśliwą.

**Duch Lasu**

_niewinnie_

Każda miała życzenie, żadna nie powiedziała,

Że życzenie jest takie, by szcześliwą się stała.

**Zofia**

Po raz wtóry proszę, byś zszedł z mojej drogi.

Wędruję już dzień cały i bardzo bolą mnie nogi.

Nie chcę tracić czasu na głupie z tobą rozmowy,

Muszę się dostać do zamku i wbić coś Wandzie do głowy.

**Duch Lasu**

Pójdziesz tam, owszem. Lecz zanim to się stanie,

Mam ja do ciebie Zofio jeszcze jedno pytanie:

Jakie jest twe marzenie? Nie powiedziałaś tamtej nocy.

Wiem i potrafię wiele, jednak nie wszystko w mej mocy.

Zżera mnie wprost ciekawość, błagam, odpowiedz mi,

Bo męczy mnie to strasznie już od wielu dni.

**Zofia**

Mam zdradzić ci moje marzenie? Cóż będę miała z tego?

Czy z jakieś z twoich obietnic wynika coś dobrego?

**Duch Lasu**

Już dawno nie pamiętam, by mnie tak ktoś bawił,

Kiedym jego życzenie moją mocą sprawił.

Twoje siostry, Zofio, tak mnie rozśmieszyły,

Że postanowiłem okazać się dla was w miarę miły.

Zdradź mi swe życzenie, a spełni się od razu.

Jeżeli zechcesz z królem, staniesz przy ołtarzu.

Chcesz złota, miłości, mądrości...?

Przyrzekam na Boga,

Że żadna już twojej rodziny nie spotka więcej trwoga,

Że wszystko się ułoży, będziecie szczęśliwi,

A wszyscy dookoła będą wam życzliwi.

Powiesz?

**Zofia**

Skoro już przyrzekłeś, to wypełnić musisz,

A bym powiedziała życzenie, sam mnie usilnie kusisz.

Jest następujące: nie skrzywdzisz już nikogo,

Za sprawianie nieszczęść zapłacisz bardzo drogo.

_Słychać huk. Duch Lasu rozpływa się._

**Akt IX**

_Obóz wojsk księcia Eryka. W tle zgliszcza spalonego zamku. _

**Scena I**

_Zofia idzie drogą z przerażeniem przypatrując się splądrowanej krainie i temu co zostało z zamku. _

**Zofia**

_z przestrachem_

Co tu się stało? Ludzi szukam próżno...

Wszystko wskazuje na to, że przybyłam za późno.

_Dostrzega zamyślonego młodzieńca opartego o drzewo._

Bardzo przepraszam, czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić

Co się tutaj działo i w głowie mi rozjaśnić.

Dawno tu nie byłam, mieszkam w ciemnym lesie...

Że przybył książe Eryk wieść najnowsza niesie.

**Młodzieniec**

Przybył książe, przybył. Tak żałuje brata...

A co jest nagorsze zmarł i jego tata.

Zła królowa spisek podstępny uknuła

I... według mnie przynajmniej, zbyt pewnie się czuła.

**Zofia**

_przestraszona_

Co z nią?! Czy żyje?!

**Młodzieniec**

Żywa ta poczwara.

Za wszystko co zrobiła wielka spotka ją kara.

_Spostrzega dziwny niepokój i rozpacz Zofii._

Co ci jest panienko? Czy dobrze się czujesz?

Zdaje mi się? A może złej Wandy żałujesz?

**Zofia**

Nie zdaje ci się chłopcze. Wanda to moja siostra.

Wiem że wiele smutku wszystkim tu przyniosła.

Nie chwalę wcale jej czynów - okropne mi się zdają,

A jednak bardzo cierpię, gdy o niej źle powiadają.

Przybyłam tutaj aby jakoś jej poradzić,

Przemówić do rozumu, oleju do głowy wsadzić.

Spóźniłam się, niestety. Tak wiele bym dała,

Żebym tylko mogła, okazję taką miała...

Z siostrą porozmawiać. Potrzebna jej otucha.

_do siebie_

I pomyśleć, że wszystko przez tego złego ducha!

**Młodzieniec**

Chodź ze mną, Zofio. Porozmawiasz z siostrą.

Ostatnio traktowana była bardzo ostro.

Nie przyzwyczajona jest do więzienia...

**Zofia**

_podejrzliwie_

Przepraszam, nie zdradzałm ci mego imienia?

Skąd więc...

**Młodzieniec**

Królowa wspominała,

Że siostra jej mądra i taka wspaniała.

**Zofia**

_zakłopotana_

Wybacz gwałtowność. Ostatnio wiele się zdarzyło

I raczej negatywnie do życia mnie nastawiło.

Staram się uważać z kim wymieniam słowa...

**Młodzieniec**

_do siebie_

A to by dopiero była mi królowa!

_do Zofii_

Nie szkodzi Zofio. Dobrze to rozumiem.

Chodźmy teraz do Wandy, trafić do niej umiem.

_Odchodzą w stronę namiotów._

**Scena II**

_Nimfa Aurora przygląda się scenie ukryta na czubku wysokiego drzewa._

**Aurora**

_śmiejąc się cicho_

No proszę! Zofia do obozu wrogiego wtargnęła

I na wyjątkowego chłopca się natknęła.

Ciekawa jestem bardzo, kiedy zauważy?

Bardzo chcę zobaczyć jej śmieszny wyraz twarzy!

**Scena III**

_Namiot w którym przetrzymywana jest królowa. Wanda, ubrana w wystawną, czarną suknię, siedzi na środku wygodnego łoża. Usługuje jej ośmioro służacych._

**Zofia**

_przypada do siotry_

Wanda!

**Wanda**

_radośnie_

Zofia! Co u ciebie? A co słychać w domu?

**Zofia**

_zaskoczona_

I kto te pytania powinien zadać komu?!

Zabiłaś męża, króla! Coś ty narobiła!?

**Wanda**

_ironicznie_

Gdybym była młodsza, to pewnie byś mnie zbiła?

Żałuje moich czynów. Książe Eryk sądzi,

Że kiedy umrę, w Niebie Pan Bóg mnie osądzi.

Nie chce mnie zabijać, więzić nie chce w lochu...

Wpierw straszył mnie, to prawda. Nasłuchał mego szlochu...

Lecz to miły chłopiec.

_Uśmiecha się do młodzieńca, który wszedł razem z Zofią_

**Służący**

_z naganą_

Więcej szacunku!

**Wanda**

_z rozmarzeniem, do siebie_

Każda dziewczyna marzy o jego pocałunku...

**Zofia**

_wskazując na młodzieńca_

To książe?!

**Wanda**

Bez obaw. On zaraz wszystkie nasze problemy rozwiąże!

**Akt X**

_Kilka dni później. Polana przed domem trzech dziewcząt. _

**Scena I**

_Laura siedzi przy balii i pierze._

**Laura**

Jakoś mi tak dziwnie... Nie mogę wprost uwierzyć,

Że dzień się jakoś dłuży, jakby go nie mierzyć.

Tak jakoś cicho i tak trochę nudno...

A w domu ciągle czysto i nigdy nie jest brudno.

**Elżbieta**

_wychyla się przez okno_

Coś mi się zdaje, czy tęsknisz za Olafem?

Tym leniem, nudziarzem, okropnym chłopakiem?

**Laura**

Zofia i Wanda do domu wróciły...

A Olaf... Prawda - głupi, ale przy tym miły.

Najdroższy, co ja zrobię, jeśli ty nie żyjesz?

**Wanda**

_wzrusza ramionami_

Mam mnóstwo czarnych sukni, jakąś się okryjesz.

**Elżbieta**

_do Laury_

Nie martw się! Niebawem ujrzysz go w oddali.

Takiego diabli nie wezmą, bo by nie wytrzymali.

**Akt XI**

_Źródełko w lesie._

**Scena I**

_Nimfa Aurora siedzi na kamieniu._

**Aurora**

Jak powiedziała Elżbieta, tak się potem stało.

Olaf szybko powrócił. Uciechy było niemało.

Książe Eryk Zofię o rękę poprosił,

I do końca życia niemal na rękach nosił.

Wanda dnia pewnego mniszki w lesie spotkała,

A w krótki czas po tym do nich się zapisała.

Pokuty wielkie czyniła, by grzechy swe odkupić

I trochę zarabiała, by złoty pierścień kupić.

Elżbieta dnia pewnego w lesie się zgubiła,

Ale o pomoc ducha bez skutku prosiła.

Nikt już go więcej nie widział, ani o nim nie słyszał,

Bo duch w piekielnym kociołku z gorąca ledwo dyszał.

To koniec tej historii panie i drodzy panowie.

Pozwólcie, że mała nimfa na koniec morał wypowie.

Rób to, co robisz, ale rób to dobrze.

Za to cię fortuna wynagrodzi szczodrze.

_**Koniec**_


End file.
